My Way Of Apologizing
by Hieisdrkangel
Summary: It's the sequel to "You Belong To Me" and I hope you guys enjoy it. Beware, a bit of smutt but nonetheless it has fluff and humor! So Bakura is really, REALLY sorry and tries to make it up to his yadonushi and how will he do that?


It's here at last! The sequel to "You Belong To Me"

I hope you guys were waiting for this one ^_^

All I can say is that has a lot of fluff and some a bit of smut (muahaha), I hope you guys enjoy the story. I'm glad I finished it too, heck I have a fever today and I hope some of the spelling is alright since my fingers are feeling a bit awkward today ha... Well, without further a do... I present to you...

**My Way Of Apologizing**

**Pairing: **BakuraxRyou

**Genre: **Romance/fluff/humor/smutt

**Disclaimer: **How many times do I have to tell you? Yu-Gi-Oh is not mine, but I wish it was.

* * *

The spirit of the Sennin ring was left alone in silence, rubbing his head as he tried to make some sense in what happened. Alright, so Ryou wasn't the type to be so forgiving but then what can he do to make it up for his yadonushi? He goes in search in one of Ryou's manga collection and seeks for advice there, there was a scene in which a boy gave a boquet of flowers to a girl... He snapped his fingers, that's it! In order to get his forgiveness he'll need to demonstrate it by giving flowers. Now, the problem... Where the hell is he going to get them?

He had been walking for who knows how long, he can't believe that he had the nerve to hit him like that in the head. He deserved it though, the silver haired wanted to do that either way to release his anger on the yami. It was his fault he missed school and the super important test, he sighed and stopped at a cafe and decides to enter to have a nice cup of coffee maybe that will calm his nerves. After he entered and sat down he had ordered a bagel with coffee, he was pensive as his thoughts were crowding in his head. Who was that guy? Why did he do that to him? There came another deep sigh and bit down his bagel, _Bakura..._ He thought, after what happened there was no possible way he could forgive him. He took away his virginity, well practically stole it, he thinks he belongs to him and thinks he owns him. Ryou has his life too you know and no one can't control it or own it for that matter.

He took another bite and looked at the table, taking one bite after another until he bit his tongue by accident. _Owch! That hurts..._ Has that ever happened to anyone? Really, it fucking it hurts when you bite your tongue or lip when you're eating, sucks really. It stung instantly feeling the blood rushing out, oh what's the use, he can't seem to enjoy his bagel without thinking about what happened. _Bakura,_ he wondered again seeming like he can't erase him from his mind but he never thought there was something living in his Sennen ring! Why did his father give it to him? Then again he probably didn't know of the extra stuff the ring contained and they haven't been communicating much either, so it really didn't make much of a difference.

He was a spirit, but looked so much like him but different in many ways and not just because of the personality. He looked taller perhaps by a couple of inches, his face was angular, his eyes looked deadly and narrow, not to mention with a mischevious expression and his hair... It was pointy, much more wild than Ryou's that's for sure. Yeah, completely different in looks and personality, Ryou was light and his counter part was dark kind of like Ying and Yang.

Now, he wonders- could Yuugi have a similar encounter too? The short boy does have the mystical Sennen puzzle and it's a wonder whether he's going through the same thing with his yami. There was only one way to find out, checking his watch as he sighed deeply. It wasn't time, yet, there was still a couple of things he can do before school ends, so with that he stood up and paid his bill as he walks away.

_According to the manga, I must write an apology letter and get a boquet of flowers... Ugh, that's so cheesy!!_ Bakura whined, surely there must be a different way to make it up after that surprising night. Alright, he was jealous and felt the need to own his hikari, he couldn't help himself! Then again... It did feel really good to knock up his sweet little Ryou, but unfortunately it cost him a lot and, well, hikari is mad at him and doesn't want to see him. He let out one of his frustrated sighs, scratching his head as he continues to look at the many manga Ryou has on his bookshelf. Flipping through the pages and looking at the characters at how they act. Alright, so maybe the boquet of flowers would seem like a good idea but an apology letter, NEVER!

What the hell, let's get started! He took a pencil and grabbed a piece of paper as he began... Wait a minute, he realized something that could change everything! He doesn't know how to write in Japanese!

Curses! It didn't matter, the letter wasn't at all necessary as there are many ways to show forgiveness. After he checked the manga he puts his coat and heads out of the apartment, forget the part about leaving the room a big mess! Ryou was NOT going to like his scattered manga all around the floor.

Outside was different than living in the darkness of the ring, the light was bright and stung his eyes. Never before has he ever been into the daylight, the sun was in its glory, the wind felt so fresh and cool and that it tickled his skin that the hair on his arms swayed back and forth. It was a new feeling, the outside world, the air and everything about it felt as he has been reborn into the light of heaven. There will be more time for sight seeing, now's the time to search for a realiable gift... So, where to start? Bakura walked around the streets naming the store's that matched in the manga, there was a grocery store, clothe store, candy store- _Oh! In the manga the people in the picture looked pretty pleased holding that round ball on a stick, anyway! _Continuing on, after the candy store there was also a- _whoooa, what is that?_

He inched closer to a perculiar looking store, it had these things that you normally don't find in just any store. Plus, this place was located in a rather hidden place around the alley. He went inside to look around, these things are very interesting and he's seen them in some magazine that he picked up when he was walking on the streets. Something that involved with interesting looking objects that make the other person feel excited about something, well from what he can tell in the magazine it showed a lot of girls holding on those weird toys. Rubbing under his chin as he looks around, wondering if these would be pretty good; rummaging in his pockets to see if he has anything and well, crap he has nothing. _Shit, what am I going to do..._ He eyed around as he watched the costumers grabbing some handcuffs, leather attire and such, alright, Bakura has no money because he left in a hurry and has no idea what to do... Time to do some magic!

He made himself transparent and snuck around the store and took what seemed the best kind. Handcuffs, these strange devices, oh yeah this would work out best! He chuckled, snatching away a bag and placed the things in it as he disappeared. Who needs money when you can steal! Oh yeah, not to mention when you have powers of an ancient spirit who has lived 5,000 years in the Sennen ring! Appearing the streets completely visible he walks off holding the bag that has the good stuff, not get the boquet of flowers.

As for Ryou, he kept looking at his watch every five minutes and hoped that school was over so that he can talk to Yuugi. He wanted to know if he was having a similar problem like he was facing, it was true he used to like the short boy. C'mon now, he was short, had large eyes, the most adorable round face he was like a baby panda! However, since that experience with his darker half he can't really think of anyone else. It's not that he's in love because he's definitely not, he just couldn't believe that it happened and wished it never did.

His ideal date with someone he likes, in a resturaunt or at the movies, maybe going to the park for a nice stroll and hold each other's hands. Yeah, something like that would be wonderful then sit on a bench he and his ideal person would cuddle up... Oh it was so embarrassing, his pallid cheeks colored in cherry red from the daydream he was having. Oh how much he would love to share a nice date with a special someone, oh well he can dream at least. Finally school was over and he can go to Domino High school to meet with Yuugi, of course first he'd need to send him a message.

_yuugi!_

_ryou-kun!? wat happen u didnt come 2 skool_

_something happened. i'm coming over so wait!_

Now he really needed to run which he did (by the way he's not a very athletic person), he was already getting exsausted but needed to get their fast because little Yuugi was waiting for him. At last he was getting close and can spot the school building from a far, he can also spot Yuugi as well- with hair as big and pointy it shouldn't be too hard to spot now would it? He stood within inches from him and bowed down to catch his breathe, poor Ryou after running for so long it was normaly for him to be this fatigue. He waited for a couple of minutes until his heart beat slowed down and was able to control his breathing. Slowly inhaling and exhaled steadily, coming back up to look down at his classmate and smiled nervously. He must've looked silly and flushed a little as Yuugi giggled a bit.

"So, what happened to you? You missed the exam, I think they'll give you a second chance to make it up." He paused, playing with his shiny sennen puzzle which hung from his neck. "Don't worry, Anzu, Jounouchi-kun, and Honda-kun went home, so we're on our own." He smiled sweetly, Yuugi was really one kind person: Always smiling, innocent and pure there was no one like him who can be so trustworthy as he is.

"Oh that's great." Ryou sighed in relief, thinking that his teachers would never let their A+ student take a make up exam. _Arigatou kami-san!_ He then heard the other part of Yuugi's little speech, that's great they can be alone to talk about things that no one else should know about.

The two walked for what seemed like an hour, couple of times the little one would look up at his silver haired friend and see this worried look plastered on his round face. He never liked seeing him like that, but he wondered why Ryou was timid or fragile. There is so much about him that he doesn't know and he would like to know, then again he didn't want to be nosy or something. This silent treatment was becoming a little nervewracking, to break the tension in the air they stopped at the center of the city. A fountain was there spraying water up in the air; it was crystal clear and looked refreshing. They sat down near the fountain to have their private conversation. Yuugi took the advantage to clean his puzzle while the silver haired summoned the courage to start their little chit-chat.

_I hope he doesn't hink I'm weird or something, _Ryou was nervous and doubtful. Unsure of Yuugi's reaction to his question but he wanted advice from someone who also owns a sennen item like his, speaking of which he forgot that the ring was on him. In fact when did he put it on anyway? He swore once again that it was cursed and that needs to get rid of it.

"Yuugi-kun..."

"Yes?"

"I was wondering..." Alright, time for the big question and hopefully it doesn't sound so weird. "You're puzzle... When you finished putting it together and all... Did something weird happen?"

Hmm, that wasn't really something he expected, the question struck Yuugi like a bolt of lightning had electrocuted his brain. His tiny body tensed up and trembled slightly, oh god he wanted to forget what exactly happened to him but, now that Ryou brought it up then it would mean that he's not going crazy after all! He was taking his precious time in answering but things like this weren't easy to talk about. It seems that this has to do with the sennen items, if Ryou asked him then surely it's because something must have happened. He gulped and looked at him before glancing over to his bright golden treasure.

"Well... You might say something did happen... You see, at first I thought it was nothing you know? When I finished the puzzle and then it placed it around me I felt this strange energy" He paused as his insides trembled, almost as if he can still see those psychotic violet eyes staring down into his. The images flashed in his head, his smirk, his laugh and his teasing was what he remembered.

He looked back at Ryou and continued with his supernatural experience. "I saw someone and took me into his arms. He was me! But... he was so different... He looked darker and... and well..." He stopped, his whole face brightened up. He suddenly felt hot and unbuttoned his school shirt feeling a bit uneasy. This next part was going to be awkward to say.

Ryou stared down at him concered filled his face and reached out to him; placing his gentle hand on Yuugi's shoulder where the little boy jumped up by the soft touch. Oh yes... The hand like his counterpart, how those two fingers slipped into his mouth and the other caressed some where else... Yuugi closed his eyes and shot them opened, looking frightened and trembled uncontrollably. The silver haired blinked as he leaned over, very worried about his friend and wanted to do everything he can to help him. Yuugi's face, his reaction was so strange, did something awful happen to him during the encounter with the darker half? He was squirming and moaning softly, his breathe quicked and began to sweat a lot, he twitched as he grabbed Ryou's hands and pulled it off from his shoulder. Something about the hand caused Yuugi to remember something, the silver haired put on a serious look and gets down to business about this situation.

"Yuugi-kun. Tell me, did he hurt you?"

"N-no... Not really... Not in that way"

"Tell me! What happened!?"

The small boy flinched from Ryou's sudden loud voice. "He took it awat from... and said that I belong to him" Finally, Yuugi said it and it was shockingly the exact same thing that happened to Ryou.

"Y-you too....?" He pulled back placing his hand over his mouth as Yuugi looked up at him, confused to Ryou's reaction and now it was his turn to ask the questions.

"Ryou-kun... Don't tell me that something came out from your sennen ring too?" The silver haired didn't say anything but gave a nod to the curious Yuugi, he gasped as he leaned closer to his tall companion and whispered. "d.... did it also... Do something... to you? Is that why you didn't come to school...?"

Now it was Ryou's turn to become tense, he really didn't want to remember what happened that night but the vivid images plauged his mind. His touch, his fangs, the way his tongue slithered all around his chest and down to his stomach. He can replay the events so well it was amazing, here was the silver haired trying to forget the experience from last night had not Yuugi ask that innocent question. If the short boy trusted him to confess about his dirty secret then so can Ryou, he looks at him with his chocolate brown eyes and half smiled at him.

"Yes, he took it too. That's why I missed school." There he said it. He wasn't crazy, it was something about those sennen items that have these spirits but why do they look like them? That was the million dollar question.

"You know... my Yami apologized... He said he was in heat and just wanted to get it out of him" Yuugi suddenly confessed, well that seems like a lot of confidence to be saying that sort of stuff.

"That means the dark spirit isn't so bad" Ryou envied him, Yuugi's such an adorable doll how can anyone just hurt him is beyond his comprehension. "I think my yami is plain evil, he's a bastard" He admits but maybe it was because their first encounter wasn't really... Good to begin with.

"Well... perhaps the spirit is trying to think of ways of apologizing. Give him a chance, if not then... I don't know" Yuugi tried to help out by giving the best advice he can, he couldn't say 'get rid of the ring' because it was virtually impossible since the artifacts seems to have an attatchment to you.

"I guess..." Ryou sighed, it was anice talk with the short boy and maybe he was right. Of if it could only be true that his dark counterpart would apologize to him.

It seemed hopeless, he bid farewell to Yuugi and walked away. He decided to go slow, there was so much to think about such as Yuugi's experience with his yami. It's so much similar to his own experience in every way, what does it mean? That these spirits are usualy horny or something, if the short boy got his virginity taken away and so did he then yeah these spirits are REALLY horny. He sighed again, oh what's the use there's no way he'd forgive that bastard. At least Ryou can take his exam tomorrow but Bakura really got him good did he? He doesn't know how long he's been walking but his feet don't hurt at all, all the thinking must have had an effect on him.

Suddenly, something stopped him in his tracks. His nose can smell the sweet scent of roses and tulips, oh but can definitely take in the whiff of lilies now those are his favorite type of flowers. He blinked and noticed the flowers right in front of him, who could've brought him such a beautiful boquet of flowers!? He looked at the hand holding the boquet and followed it up to the shoulder and up until he made it to the face. Angular face, those pearly white fangs that bit his neck and stomach, those mischevious eyes and the pointy silver hair and- just wait a minute! The hair, the eyes, the smirk and, and... It's him! Ryou stepped back quite surprised to the situation, it's Bakura! The nerve of him appearing out of no where and putting up a boquet of flowers...

Wait, wait, WHAT!? Bakura and flowers? Could this be what Yuugi was talking about? Has this spirit got a change of heart and decided to make peace with him, it's funny... Ryou felt butterflies fluttering around in his stomach, now this guy is offering flowers to him? Could he really be honest about this? He wants to believe that his yami isn't a bastard; that he's not a creep and that he's not a horny restless spirit who's been sleeping in the Millenium Ring for who knows how long. Bakura stared down with his dark brown eyes as he gently gave his hikari the boquet, the plan seems to be working as Ryou took them and took a long whiff at them. He may not understand what's so great about these colorful flowers but they seem to do the trick.

He remained silent, unsure what to do or say while Ryou was preoccupied with the sentimental gift. He blinked and watched him, the hikari was happy alright as he smiled and gently stroke the soft petals. He didn't look angry and that was good, Bakura couldn't help himself but stretch his lips into a wide, yet mischevious smile. Yadonushi is such an innocent ceature, look at him caressing the petals and acting so effeminite (not to mention freakin' adorable!). His tenderness, his pure soul, my god he wanted to grab him and ravish such a naivete being! He wanted to take him, bite his neck again, he wanted to kiss him and do all the nasty things to him- Oh but he really needs to control himself, he must resist the urge of sexing his hikari again. Yeah, yeah resist it and keep up with the romantic scene.

"Aww Bakura... Thank you so much for the flowers!" The light one hugged the boquet so close to his chest, feeling so special and blushed brightly as he looked at him with his big round eyes.

Oh crap, those eyes... He can picture them same eyes yearning for him to take him now! Yes, yes he can see the whole scenario, Bakura on top of him as he does this and that to him, aww c'mon can't you give a guy a break? He shook his head, attempting to smile but managed to curl up the edge of his lip to make a smirk. Not the kind of reaction Ryou expected but hey the gift counts a lot! The little hikari stepped over and looked up at Bakura, he doesn't understand why but this is becoming quite the mutual scene. Could he finally found a soul mate? He looks into his eyes and admired them for a bit, he came in closer and closer until the tip of their noses lightly tapped to each other. Bakura tensed up and tried to control his urge to slam him down on the concrete floor, he stood still and allowed yadonushi to do what he wanted to do. The hikari moved in slowly, his face was just inches away from Bakura's and he can watch those pink lips just about to touch his own. Ryou was really going to do it! Just a little bit more...

"HEY! You stole the boquet I bought for my girlfriend!!" Cried an angry man who was definitely yelling at Bakura.

"Oh shit, I thought I lost him. C'mon Yadonushi!"

"You STOLE the boquet!?" Now he was mad, he really thought something wonderful was going to happen. It turns out that Bakura stole the flowers from the man once he bought them.

"Well, I had no choice! I didn't want you to be mad at me forever!" He yelled at his hikari, it was odd that he cared this much. All because he didn't want Ryou to be mad anymore was the yami that worried that he stole a boquet in order to please Ryou?

Bakura took him by the wrist and pulled him into an alley where he was sure he can lose the man, haha success and luckily the alley was secluded and pretty dark too... Ryou looked around until he was pushed up against the wall, man did that hurt but the worse has yet to come... You see, another body leaned against his small frame and gasped the moment their bodies touched. He wanted to slither away, the feeling was so familiar when a mysterious hand softly caressed the side of his face. Feeling the fingers lightly massaging his cheek, suddenly the other body leaned in much more as the stranger moves his hips forward to grind against Ryou's lower part of the body. The silver haired flinched and let out a squeal, he wanted to see who was doing this to him but this alley was so dark that light barely squeezed through.

Ryou's breathe quickened with each grind, the stranger was doing slow movements that it caused him to go crazy. Finally the person came within an inch away from Ryou's face and smirked devilishly, he was proud of what he was doing, causing harm to his precious yadonushi. It was Bakura alright, that hungry look in his eyes said it all... He was horny, Ryou just happened to be in the worst situation ever. The yami kept that dirty smirk as he his hips looking for a rhythm to go along. Pushing forward rubbing against the hikari's vulnerable part, he enjoyed the expression on yadonushi's face; it was of pleasure and loved how his pallid cheeks were colored in blood red. He licked his lips in anticipation and pushed himself even more to elicit them in this sensual activity.

He bent his head down and kissed Ryou's cheek, down to his neck where makes a little stop and flicked his tongue like a snake looking for its next meal. He licked slowly tasting the flavor of the light one's skin, it was so tasty as he continued showing how sorry he truly was. he went slow and steady, not too rough but just a bit as he glides his sharp fangs across the neck sending shivers down Ryou's spine. His eyes squinted as if he was in pain, he tried to fight him off but Bakura was too strong. It's starting to remind him about that night they shared; their first encounter... Oh but does this have to happen again?

"B-a... Ba-ah... kura...."

Oh how the yami loved the way his innocent yadonushi moaned in pure pleasure, he continued to tease him as he slowly bit into Ryou's neck and heard a trembling gasp.

"W-wait... we c-can't do this... pl-please..." Ryou begged him to stop, it felt so arousing but there's no way he'd like to be caught making out in the alley, well, dark alley to be exact.

"Mmm" Bakura murmured as he slowly backed from his neck leaving, yet another hickey or bite mark however it was. He looked at him in his cute chocolate eyes, he stopped grinding into him and just leaned on Ryou's small body. It was comfortable, bringing his hands up and grabbed the hikari's small face. Yami was being obedient, now that was something new and amazing at the same time.

"Alright, this time I'll control my growing hormones... but first..." Bakura too no more chances and pressed his lips against Ryou's, both moving to the rhythm of their sensual kiss as he slipped his tongue in his hikari's mouth. Probing around and desperately searching for the other, at once the tongue found his long lost companion they begin to play with each other. Tongues wrestling and exchanging their saliva, Bakura can feel Ryou weakening in the kiss as he wrapped his strong arms around his hips and pulled him towards his body. Then he brung one hand up placing it behind yadonushi's head and pressed his against Bakura's to deepen the kiss, what seemed like endless minutes of intense french kissing yami finally backed away. Both trying to catch their breathe after that marvolous kiss they shared, Bakura grinned and was excited about what he's going to do.

"Now, I have another gift to show you..." He had nearly forgotten about the gift, alright so he didn't buy them but getting them for Ryou was really mattered. He took the bag, having a grim smirk on his face- uh-oh, that smirk could mean that this won't be good. Still Ryou wants to trust him and give him a chance, with an awesome kiss Bakura can deliver of course he wants to trust him!

"I saw this in a magazine and I know that it excites people" What Bakura showed was something that took Ryou by surprise and not necessarily in a good way. What Bakura gave him was something long, plastic fabric and something that looked like a-

"You're giving me a dildo!?" Oh yeah, was Ryou mad that which Bakura didn't understand.

"Well, the people in the magazine were excited about it" Just what kind of magazine did he look into?

"BAKA!"

Ryou began hitting him repeatedly on the head with the plastic penis, as he hit him he was also laughing thinking how ridiculous Bakura's theory was. Yami covered his head with his hands and ran away with the hikari following close behind. He was still laughing and even though Bakura has no idea why his yadonushi was laughing so loud, but whatever it was his face brightened with that wide smile that meant that he was happy. He believes that his plan had worked, it was his way of apologizing even thought he failed and flattering him with gifts. It's the thought that counts right?


End file.
